


unexpected

by itsgaydude



Series: Supercorp oneshots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/F, First Meetings, Human Kara, Mike is Mon el, POV Lena Luthor, its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgaydude/pseuds/itsgaydude
Summary: Lena found herself in an awful tinder date and Kara is being hit on by a guy (Mike) at the bar. Both decide to hide in the bathroom and end up leaving together.





	unexpected

Dating apps were not her thing. They truly weren't. Same thing could be said about dates or dating in general. Yet, somehow, she found herself not only on a date but she had met him on tinder. 

Granted it hadn't been her idea so she shouldn't be judged for the position she found herself in. It was all Jess's idea. 

They hadn't been there for twenty minutes and Lena was already hoping to choke on her food and be put out of her misery.

Yes, it truly was that terrible.

It had all started when her date showed up to her apartment thirty minutes late with some bad excuse about traffic. Which, as anyone in National City would tell you, would be impossible at that time of the day.

Followed by the most awkward car ride of her life, in a car that could use some cleaning. She was sure some of that trash was older than her. And the decision to go to a bar that had a few meals. No fancy restaurant. Just some fancy bar.

Of course, to top it off, the entire twenty minutes since they had sat down had been filled with him talking about how great he was. Apparently, this man seems to think his high school football achievements are still impressive a decade later. They're not. Lena wouldn't even be impressed if they were still in high school. And of course, his bragging didn't end there. He made sure to let her know his job was amazing and that his paycheck was, to quote him, "more money than you'll see in a lifetime.". Lena nearly snorted at such comment. Thinking maybe she should buy whatever building he lived in and kick him out, just to see his face. Or maybe buy whatever company he worked for and fire him. 

But the thing that caused her to nearly join her brother in jail for murder was when he had the nerve to order for her. Yes, Lena did love healthy food and honestly, she wasn't someone who ate a large amount of food but for him to assume so and speak for her? She had to fight the urge to say something.

Instead, she chose to excuse herself, deciding to spend some time in the bathroom and wait until he got tired of waiting for her and went away. That sounded like a good enough plan. Much better than sitting through that date.

The bathroom was empty and she sighed, looking at the mirror. Wondering what was so wrong with her that somehow all she could get were men like that? 

Shaking her head she put down her purse and reapplied her lipstick, making sure it was absolutely flawless. As it should always be.

Luthors were flawless. Or at least looked like it.

Suddenly the door opened and a blonde woman walked inside. Looking slightly distressed. 

Instead of walking into a stall or reapplying her makeup she simply paced around the bathroom.

Lena raised an eyebrow, looking at her through the mirror.

"Are you okay?" She asked, wondering what was wrong.

"Huh?" The woman finally snapped out of her nervous state and stopped walking, looking at her. "Sorry. I'm waiting and I hate doing that so I walk. It's better than standing while waiting."

Lena placed her lipstick on her bag and turned around, looking at the woman curiously. "You're waiting in the bathroom?"

She nodded.

The CEO hadn't paid attention before but now, looking directly into the woman, she noticed just how beautiful she was. 

"May I ask why?"

The blonde started to fidget with her glasses as if they were falling even though they were not. It was rather adorable and Lena wondered if it was something she did while nervous.

"There is a man. Mike. He- I love this bar and sometimes I come here and well, a few weeks ago he moved to the city and I showed him around. I introduced him to this bar and now he's always here so whenever I do come to the bar Mike asks me out. He's very persistent and I'm not the best at saying no. I mean, I have said no. Multiple times. But he keeps insisting and saying I'll change my mind." She lets out a breath, leaning her back against the bathroom wall. 

Lena sighed, "Men." She let out, scoffing. "Let me know if you want me to ruin his life."

The woman let out a laugh at the offer, possibly dismissing it although Lena was completely serious. "What are you doing here?"

She smirked, looking at the woman. "Waiting."

The blonde chuckled and Lena felt like no other noise even mattered anymore. 

"What's your story?"

"My assistant, actually, I suppose she is more like my friend. She made me come on a date. Set me up a tinder profile and got me a date with some hotshot lawyer that thinks he's better than anyone else. So now I'm waiting for him to give up and leave so I don't have to speak to him ever again."

Lena sat down on the ground, besides Kara. Her purse placed on her lap. Luckily this was a fancy bar so the bathroom looked clean enough for such action. She figured it would take a while until she could walk out anyways.

"How bad is he?"

She shrugged, glancing at the woman who was now sitting beside her. "Terrible. He was late to our date with some made up excuse, bragged about himself the entire time, mentioned how much money he makes, ordered the food for me without even asking. And despite how great he thinks he is his car looks like a dump. It was bad."

The woman gave her a look that said she had been there. Clearly, men were fools and both women could relate to this sentiment.

"Well, I'm glad I have company." She said, smiling. And oh if Lena thought she was beautiful before then right now she was out of this world gorgeous. "I'm Kara." 

She smiled back at the woman. "I'm Lena."

They looked at each other and there was so much intensity that Lena felt like her brain wasn't even working. Not that she could blame it when she was staring at those blue eyes.

"Tell me about yourself. We have time to kill."

So she did. Surprisingly.

Lena wasn't one to open up yet there she was, sitting on the floor of a bathroom and sharing everything about herself to a woman she had just met.

And then the blonde did the same.

They told each other about their families. Both of them were adopted, although unlike Lena, Kara did remember her family. Lena told her about the Luthors and how his brother had killed a bunch of people one day and how her adoptive mother had always seen him as perfect and even after she hadn't stopped. How there were all these expectations of her and yet even when she surpassed them, there weren't nice words towards her. Much less nice gestures. Kara told her how her adoptive family was warm and caring and how they had been so patient with her through the years. Especially her adoptive sister, Alex. Then they bonded over their shared love of science, technology and science fiction. Although Kara said she could tell Lena was more knowledgeable than she was.

Kara mentioned that she was a reporter for CatCo and told her about her cousin that had sparked her interest for it. Apparently, her cousin was Clark Kent who she had once known as Lex's best friend. Which she told Kara. Causing her to gasp as she realized who Lena was. Yet there was no judgment. Even after learning that she was related to Lex, the man who had killed people in a crazy belief that he was saving the world somehow. Which only caused Kara to tell her that she wasn't her brother and should not be judged by his mistakes. Something nobody had ever told her.

Eventually, Lena checked her phone, noticing they had been talking for an hour. Having completely lost track of time.

"We should get out of here. I'm sure they're gone by now."

Kara smiled, nodding. 

The blonde got up, offering her hand for Lena to hold as she did the same.

"Thanks."

They moved to the bathroom door, slowly stepping through it and looking around the bar.

"Mike's gone." Kara said, relief showing in her tone. "What about your date?"

Lena smiled, "It seems he's gone."

They stood there, looking at each other and smiling.

Shaking her head she considered her options. She could go her own way and end up home alone. Or she could ask if Kara wanted to get out of there with her. Maybe get some food since she was starving and did not feel like staying at that bar.

"How do you feel about pizza?"

Kara smiled, that was probably the biggest most genuine smile she had ever caused.

"Yes, please. I'm so hungry."

Lena said screw it to her usual cold demeanor and reached to grab the blonde's hand, leading her through the bar. "I know a great place five minutes away."

They spent the rest of the night eating pizza and bonding. Telling each other stories and facts about themselves. 

By the end of the night, Lena felt like she had more fun during those few hours with Kara than she had in years.

Kara offered to drive her home. To her surprise, the woman owned a motorcycle, which was quite sexy, although she didn't mention it.

Lena found herself feeling thankful that she had worn jeans and not her usual skirts that would have made this situation slightly complicated.

As the blonde drove them through the city, she held herself tightly to her body, smiling fondly. Somehow things were comfortable around her. As if they had known each other for years. Lena had never experienced such thing and hadn't predicted this would be a feeling she would experience during that night. But there she was. Feeling more comfortable in the back of a motorcycle with someone she had just met at a bathroom of a bar than she ever had with her own family. Life was funny that way.

Kara parked in front of her building and Lena got off the motorcycle, taking off the helmet and handing it to Kara. The blonde who got off the bike as well, taking her helmet off with a smile. She placed Lena's helmet in the compartment and turned around, her own helmet under her arm.

Lena didn't know what she was expecting to happen next. She mostly just stood there, taking in the sight that was Kara.

Until the blonde got closer to her. Her blue eyes looking closely at her, analyzing her face. She noticed her eyes focusing on her lips and Lena held her breath, unsure of what was about to happen.

She couldn't deny that she would love to kiss this woman but to think she wanted such thing as well? That was something she hadn't considered.

"Can I?" Kara whispered they were so close now that a whisper was more than enough.

"Please do." Lena managed, just before she felt Kara's hand on her cheek and the woman's lips against her own.

Maybe she would have to thank Jess after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing a oneshot. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
